Lights of Addiction
by Tay M. Alexiel
Summary: Yusei is transported to a rehabilitation facility in Solitaire where he meets Aurora and the other patients of "Area 34". Each patient in "Area 34" has some kind of mental problem and society sends them away to this facility "The Residence". Will Yusei fit in and what happens when a new addiction presents itself? Rated M for sexual & adult content, past use of drugs and language.
1. Chapter 1

Lights of Addiction

**Chapter I**: Arriving at "The Residence"

Yusei had heard a lot about "The Residence". It was where mentally unstable people went. The bus jerked as the wheels hit a bump and Yusei looked away from the barred, black window to the front of the bus where a building could be seen. It was gated by three different gates and guard patrolled the walkways.

The bus halted inside the second gate and the driver stood, addressing the bus occupants. "Here's your stop. Please, take care." The bus door opened and one by one, people exited the bus and were escorted through the last gate and into the building.

Yusei was the last one to get up out of his seat. It took a guard threatening him to actually move him. He wasn't too thrilled to be here. Here's where all the insane and crazy people went. He wasn't insane!… or crazy for that matter!

"Fudo Yusei," the guard said to the front desk, his grip on Yusei's bicep tightening.

"Yusei?" the front desk attendant looked at her files. "Yes. You will be residing in Area 34. Please show him the way."

The guard took off, Yusei trying his best to free himself from the guards' grip. But it was no use. They reached an elevator and the guard pushed Yusei in once it arrived.

"You're not going with me?" Yusei asked.

The guard looked disgusted. "I will NOT step foot in Area 34. You're on your own. The elevator will open on that floor. Just try not to struggle too much…" and the elevator doors closed before Yusei could escape.

The ride up was torture: long and slow. It felt like he had gone up at least fifteen stories when the doors opened again. People in gray coats rushed in and pulled him to his feet and out of the elevator.

He was dragged to what appeared to be a cubical office space and introduced to a lady sitting at a desk.

"Yusei," she muttered, glancing at him seductively over her spectacles. "You're roommate's name is Jack Atlus. You caretaker is Bruno and he will explain the rules and regulations here. He will be with you shortly. Please, take him to his room," she said to the people in gray coats.

To his surprise, the room he was dragged to had posters and décor crossing the walls. It didn't look anything like the asylums he'd read about in books or seen on TV. The rooms he'd passed on the way over also had posters and looked comfortable to live in.

One room had a girl sitting on a bed, in plain sight of the hall. She was really pretty to Yusei, with her gorgeous sapphire eyes and charcoal hair with a slight azure shine to her mid back. She had looked up at Yusei a small smile edged at the corners of her lips. Another girl was close by, reading. She had pale brown hair and emerald eyes. She was reading on her bed and didn't appear to have noticed him pass.

The room next door was empty of its occupants, but it appeared to be a girls' room as well.

When they reached his room, a boy was sitting at his desk, looking at a bunch of collector's cards. He had blond hair and amethyst eyes that stared at Yusei and the people that escorted him with a cold gaze.

"Jack, this is you new roommate, Fudo Yusei," one of the escorts said, pushing Yusei further into the room. "Bruno will be here shortly to inform you of the way things work around here. For now, ask Jack any questions you have." And the escorts left, leaving Jack and Yusei alone.

"What are you in for?" Jack asked, with a rather rude tone after a few moments of silence.

Yusei sighed. "I was addicted to hallucinogens."

"Was?"

"Yeah… I won't be able to get my hands on any while in here…"

Jack smirked. "There are other things to be addicted to here."

Surprised, Yusei looked at Jack. "What do you mean?"

Jack just smirked.

After a few moments of silence, a knock came at their closed door. Jack called for them to enter. In the doorway stood the two girls that Yusei had seen in the room he'd passed on his way here and a third he didn't recognize.

"Yusei, I'd like you to meet some of the people that live here with me," Jack said, standing and moving to the girls in the doorway, placing his arm around the shoulders of the girl with a dark brown pixie cut hair and rosy pearl eyes. "This is Kris, my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you, Yusei," Kris said, smiling. "These are my friends Aurora and Inari." She gestured to the girl with charcoal hair with the sight azure luster and sapphire orbs that stared at him with some kind of expression Yusei couldn't read, then to the girl with pale brown hair and emerald eyes.

"Greetings," Inari mumbled, bowing her head slightly in respect.

Aurora said nothing, just stared at the wall above Yusei's head.

Kris jabbed Aurora in the side, waking the girl from her daze. "Are you going to say something or are you going to stand there like an idiot?"

"Oh…" Aurora's voice was soft as she looked back at Yusei. "Pleased to meet you, Yusei." She spoke with a proper tone and bowed more than Inari had in respect. Her eyes held some kind of internal emotionless spark that confused Yusei once he figured out what her expression was.

"Yusei's here because he was addicted to hallucinogens," Jack explained to the three girls.

"What kind?" Inari asked, looking to Yusei.

Yusei shrugged. "It got so bad I didn't care what kind."

"That's very dangerous," said Kris. "I'm surprised you survived. There are some horrible drugs on the streets."

"How would you know that?" Jack asked Kris who smiled.

"I used to make some of those drugs. You'd be surprised what went into them." She glanced at Aurora. "However, I have this fine beauty to thank for all my success." She wrapped an arm around Aurora's shoulders and smiled.

"What did Aurora do?" asked Yusei.

"Aurora has a personality disorder and is addicted to…"

"Shut it," Aurora growled, cutting Kris off. "They don't need to know what I was addicted to."

Kris paused, analyzing the situation. Not even Aurora's roommate Inari knew the other half of why Aurora was here in The Residence… Granted it was Kris' fault for the other half, so she decided to respect Aurora's request and shut her mouth. Instead, she settled for a simple answer. "Aurora was my 'helper' for some of the drugs."

"Helper?" Jack asked. "Is that why she's so ea-…?"

Aurora shot Jack a menacing glare and he closed his mouth, not finishing his sentence.

Yusei was very confused. Why was Aurora not willing to let others speak of her disorders? Was it really something terrible? He decided to ask later.


	2. Chapter 2

Lights of Addiction

**Chapter II**: Interesting Events (Especially for the First Day)

A knock came at Jack and Yusei's door. Kris, Aurora and Inari had left by this point, leaving Jack and Yusei alone.

"What?" Jack called, rather irritated.

"It's Bruno. I'm here for Yusei," called a voice from behind the door.

"Sure." Jack waved a hand and turned back to his trading card collection.

The door opened and a man walked in. He had bluer hair and dull purple eyes. Yusei was a little unsure if he was fit to be a councilor – just based on appearance.

"Yusei I presume," Bruno said, looking at Yusei with a critical glare.

For some reason, Yusei felt like he knew this man… "Yes?"

"Please come with me. We must discuss your treatment plan."

Yusei stood. "What for? This is a permanent residence. I won't be able to get out."

Bruno chuckled. "Not true. You might be able to leave… might; depending on your behavior."

Sighing, Yusei nodded and followed Bruno to the counseling cubicles. There, Bruno sat behind a computer and his fingers clicked away at the keyboard.

"Fudo Yusei. No related family – they were killed in an accident. Lived in Satellite; broke into Neo Domino City. Brought in for abuse of street hallucinogens." He looked up from the screen. "Sounds like you had a rough life."

"I don't need your sympathy," Yusei spat. He was getting edgy. He hadn't had a good dose in a few days; he'd been in transportation vehicles since his "capture" and they took away his medicine. "I-I need a dose," Yusei muttered after moment of contemplation, rubbing his arm, trying to take his mind off his need.

"A dose?" Bruno chuckled again. "You can't have hallucinogens here, but we do have substitutes." He stood and walked out of his cubicle to the front desk. Yusei could hear voices but couldn't make out what was said. A few moments later, Bruno was back and he handed Yusei a pill that was wrapped in a sealed package and a bottle of water. "Take this with some water. It should help you feel better."

Yusei tore open the packed, popped the pill into his mouth and downed the bottle of liquid. He exhaled and looked back at Bruno.

"The effects may take a bit to set in. Why don't you go back to your room until they do? It'll be about thirty minutes."

Yusei stood, but was blocked by a group of people struggling to sedate one of the other occupants.

"No! Stappit! Get AWAY from HER! Get your FILTHY hands off! GRIMEY! ROTTEN! DISGUSTING!"

Aurora was being pinned down by several people in gray coats. She was writhing and squirming under their hands. But, the thing that took Yusei's interest was her eyes were a very beautiful goldenrod.

"Aurora, please!" One of the people in gray coats tried to calm the girl down, but to no avail.

"Get AWAY from her, you DIRTY BITCH!" Aurora screamed. "ALL'A YA! Get AWAY! All you want to do is bring her in for testing! I WON'T let that happen!"

"Testing? Aurora! That won't happen. We just want you to take your medicine."

"How many times must I tell you to KEEP AWAY from Aurora, you greedy monster?!"

Yusei noticed the other occupants had crept out of their rooms and were also watching the commotion. Kris looked ready to jump in at any point, as did Inari; their expressions said they knew more than they were letting on.

Finally, after a few more moments of listening to the arguing, Kris sighed and walked over to Aurora. When Aurora looked at Kris as she approached, her goldenrod eyes softened.

"Ms. Kris, please tell these people…"

"Aara, how many times must I tell you?" Kris' voice was stern and hard. "Do NOT take over Aurora's body without consent!"

"They're going to do tests on her! I will NOT let that happen!" Kris opened her mouth to speak, but Aurora cut her off. "Not even if you tell me to let it happen!" Her eyes had returned to their angry, glaring tone.

Sighing, Kris shrugged. "I guess there's nothing I can do." She looked at the GrayCoats. "You may test on her."

"KRIS!" Aurora shouted, resuming her struggling. "REMIND ME TO STRANGLE YOU WHEN I GET BACK!"

Aurora's motions were filled with such ferocity and hatred Yusei didn't know what to think. He really wanted to just give her a hug. And before he knew it, he was embracing the girl. He stood a good head above her and he wrapped his arms around her back and squeezed her close.

The GrayCoats backed away as Aurora quit struggling. She quit moving all together; she was silent and stunned.

Then, as if a switch had been flipped, Aurora began to cry. First it was barely audible; all Yusei could feel were her shoulders shaking. Then the soft sobs came next, then the slight hiccupped breathing. Aurora clenched the back of Yusei's jacket in her hands, and cried into his chest.

"Looks like we found our antidote," Kris said, smiling to the GrayCoats.

"What happened?" Inari asked, walking up to Kris, followed by Jack and a boy with lightly-blued silver hair.

"Aara was making a scene again," sighed Kris.

"Aara?" Jack asked in unison with Yusei.

"Yes. Aurora has a personality disorder; she has multiple personas and Aara is one of them."

Yusei looked down at Aurora's head. She had multiple personalities? Great.

"Who is the other?" Inari asked. "I assume she has three…"

Kris shrugged. "I don't know. Aurora never gave a name, but I _have_ heard about her _from_ Aurora... the third personality."

"What have you heard?" asked Jack.

"Aurora is the kind, gentle and caring persona. Aara is more brutal and looks out for Aurora's safety as Aurora is Aara's host; Aurora created Aara and so Aara must return the favor by pretecting Aurora. And the third is… well, as Aurora has put it, 'more ruthless and detestable than Aara' and I don't doubt that's possible."

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked.

"Aara has the goldenrod eyes. Aurora has sapphire. I've seen a ruby tint appear in Aara's golden eyes and when that happens, Aara gets really mean and bitchy." As Kris explained, Yusei felt Aurora move in his embrace. She shifted, her head resting against his chest. She'd fallen asleep!

"Well now," Inari smirked. "I see she's opened up to you."

"Aurora has an interesting talent," Kris continued. "She can tell a lot about a person based on their heartbeat and breathing patterns." She smiled at Yusei. "I'd say she feels pretty content with you around. You probably have a very soothing and confident heartbeat for Aurora."

"What kind of heartbeat does Aurora have?" asked Yusei, glancing from Kris to the top of Aurora's head.

"Depends on which personality is out." Kris contemplated for a moment, and then shrugged. "I have no idea to be perfectly honest with you. Only Aurora could answer that question."

"Well then, I'll have to ask her when she wakes up," answered Yusei, his gaze returning to Aurora's head. Picking her up bridal-style, he walked to her and Inari's room and placed her on the bed.


End file.
